lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wila Grenthyx
Overview ''Wila Melia Grenthyx ''is the only daughter of Jaekob and Frieda Grenthyx, and twin sister of Ricos Grenthyx. She was always very close to her family, especially with her younger brother Tommard; however in young womanhood Wila grew reluctantly suspicious of her father. Wila's childhood was relaxed compared that of her brothers; she, like all ladies in Chaestish culture, was assumed by her family to serve as a lady of the court and marry into a House allied with House Grenthyx. While being educated of manners and courtesy by her mother, she did not endure the same discipline as Jaymes and Ricos. In 301 AG, Wila embarked to the Capital to attend the Capital University of Oparo and be taught of statecraft as she wanted to demonstrate her natural capability, to which her father Jaekob was pleasantly surprised as he would be able to use her to his advantage later on. Appearance In 301 AG Wila was a young woman with a slender frame and of average height. Her hair was light brown and she usually platted it and wore it over her shoulder while the rest would hang loose. Like all members of the Grenthyx family, Wila had distinctive copper eyes. While Grenthyx women tend to have rather sharp facial features, Wila's are more subdued as they are inherited from her mother. She retained a rather youthful look through her freckles and simple, modest hairstyle and dress sense. Wila usually wore simple pastel-coloured gowns and dresses as a young girl and was most frequently seen wearing a mauve gown, which she considered her favourite. Upon embarking to the Capital, Wila brought a collection of lavish formal gowns to wear while she attended the Capital University of Oparo and frequently wore them in the university. In private company however Wila would wear subdued clothing with little colour and tended to wear a tunic and trousers, which she found more comfortable. While in (FOREIGN PLACE) Wila found that the warmer climate agreed with her so she tended to wear light clothing and even took interest in dressing according to local styles. Biography * jaymes is exiled, says bye to family * wila has a very emotional farewell with ricos, tommard and frieda especially but is somewhat cold towards jaymes and jaekob due to the ambiguity of the situation * leaves chaesterlyn travels to capital with some guards * embraces new culture but finds her fellow nobles to be obnoxious and superficial * sees a dragon over the horizon one day and is fascinated * hears of potential war after fyth assassination in ephellindron * outraged and journeys to ephellindron with her guards in an attempt to stop her father from acting but doesn't realise the war is literally right around the corner * battle occurs and wila gets separated from her guards (scene where wila's guards regroup and are informed of what's happening by some other grenthyx men) * horrified by war but also confused; the soldiers are like nothing shes ever seen before (foreign) * gets rounded up with other civilians - grenthyx men want to find the "ephellindronian" who killed pyter fyth as jaekob is unaware diaeyne organised the assassination. wila witnesses war crimes * jeyniferr is disguised as a civilian and sees wila, notices the copper eyes and decides to smuggle her and inform diaeyne * jeyniferr and wila unexpectedly bond and jeyniffer refuses diaeyne's offer and lets wila go * wila refuses to go home to chaesterlyn because of the horrors she saw; she was right to suspect her father * wila is told not to go to helmont because diaeyne is there and means trouble for her; ricos has to protect himself * wila cant go anywhere else because she cant fend for herself so jeyniferr gives her a secret address and password to get into a secret criminal inn (opialands) where she can meet her long-lost uncle djengo who is also a bounty hunter * wila travels via horse-drawn cart to the opialands along with some prostitutes heading south for business * maybe sees the same dragon flying west * wila passes by the forest where ricos got lost and recounts the story he told her about it (foreshadowing of her dragon) * she enters the inn and tries to find uncle djengo. djengo sees her enter and notices the copper eyes and thinks to himself. wila is very uncomfortable and notices people watching her. a creepy man comes to her and remarks that she's a noble and says he's gonna fuck her or something and djengo comes over and tells him to get lost * djengo terribly regrets what he did to his family (to be decided) and decides to start making amends to his sister by protecting her daughter * before leaving, wila writes a letter to ricos detailing her situation but never receives a response * with nowhere in the continent to go wila and djengo head overseas to where jaymes is supposed to be exiled to (western place) * they discover jaymes isn't there, wila suspects jaekob has something to do with it and djengo makes the point that exiled men tend to travel to stay alive. wila is very upset because she doesnt know if she can trust anyone in her own family or even if she'll see any of them again * due to there being no military presence, wila does not make the connection between this place and the invasion of ephellindron * wila resigns and wants to settle into this new culture she's found but djengo insists on making right and taking her somewhere we she can make a difference, wila agrees but insists that she can make a difference here and decides to go and meet whoever is in charge after noticing issues all over the city * Family Category:Characters Category:Chaestlands Character